


I Know Somewhere We Won’t Be In Shot

by Steed73



Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: Set after the fade out in the episode Improvements, where Lionel and Jean go to see the filming of his mini-series at Rocky's house.Jean and Lionel find a place where they won't be in the shot.
Relationships: Lionel Hardcastle/Jean Pargetter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I Know Somewhere We Won’t Be In Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilibet2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet2/gifts).



> May have got a little bit carried away with this one 😁.

_“Oh, let's leave them to it.” Jean sighed, “I know somewhere we won't be in shot.” She grinned._

Lionel tightened his arm around her shoulders as they made their way up to their bedroom. The disappointment he felt at what the Americans had done to his script had almost disappeared now. Instead, he felt immense happiness and gratitude to have the love of the woman beside him, his Jean, his wife.

As soon as she closed the bedroom door his hands were on her, his lips finding hers as he pushed her up against the wall.

He kissed her with unrestrained passion, moving down to her neck, teeth grazing her skin. Lionel tugged on the bottom of her jumper pulling it up and over her head. His fingers started working on the buttons of her blouse as his lips found hers again.

Jean's hands slipped beneath his jumper to find the back of his shirt, she tugged the material free from his trousers and ran her hands across his back but it wasn’t enough she needed to feel more of him and pushed his jumper up until he took a step back and pulled it off, then urgently undid his shirt buttons.

While he did this Jean reached behind her to unclasp her bra letting it fall to the floor between them, smiling when she saw his eyes hungrily gaze at her breasts.

Lionel pushed her back against the wall again, their bodies pressed close together like this let her feel him hard against her. He couldn’t stop himself from rocking his pelvis against hers, groaning with pleasure he buried his face against her neck.

" _Oh, Lionel—"_ she gasped her arms winding around his neck, holding him to her.

Lionel pulled back needing to look at her for a moment, his hands moved up her waist to her breasts, his fingers brushing over her nipples.

Jean kicked her shoes off then pushed her trousers and underwear down. Lionel felt himself grow harder at the sight of her standing completely naked before him and quickly removed the rest of his clothes before Jean grabbed his waist and pulled him to her.

Her fingers found his manhood and began to stroke him firmly, Lionel’s breathing became heavy as she continued to stroke him.

Wanting to give her some of the pleasure she was giving him Lionel held onto her waist whilst his other hand ran down her stomach to her mound, his fingers slipping between her wetness.

Lionel moaned when he felt how wet she was, “God Jean! I need to be inside you,” he panted removing his fingers from her, he pulled her thigh up to rest on his hip.

Jean positioned the tip of his manhood against her opening then held on tightly to his neck as he pushed inside her. She groaned and tightened her hold on him as he began to thrust into her over and over again.

“Lionel! Yes!...Yes!...Don’t stop!” She gasped.

Lionel felt himself grow even harder at the sound of her gasps, his lips found hers again kissing her hungrily.

Jean tangled her fingers into his hair, delighting in the feel of his chest hair rubbing against her erect nipples with every thrust of his hips. She tore her lips from his needing air and felt herself becoming even more aroused from the sound of their bodies coming together.

Sweat ran down his forehead as he continued to pound into her, he was so close, the feeling of her tight, wet heat around him sending his hips into a frenzy of movement against her until he felt her contract around him.

Jean cried out his name as she came, her body tensing in his arms and her head falling to his shoulder. Lionel followed moments later, her internal muscles squeezing him tight, he only stilled his hips when she’d milked him dry.

Jean lifted her head from his shoulder and lowered her leg down from his waist, sighing when his manhood slipped from her. Her hand stroked his cheek as their sweaty bodies began to cool, Lionel turned his head to kiss her palm then wrapped his fingers around her hand, leading her towards their bed.

They laid down on the bed on their backs until Lionel rolled to his side propping himself up on his elbow he gazed into her eyes. He didn’t know how but he wanted her again already, normally it took him more time to recover but already he could feel his groin stirring as his eyes swept over her body.

“You are beautiful Jean,” he whispered while running a finger between her breasts down to her navel then back up again.

Leaning down he kissed her softly on the lips, he moved over her as trailed kisses to her neck then to each breast. His teeth tugging her nipples before he swirled his tongue over the delicate flesh.

He moved down to her stomach, his tongue dipping into her navel before he parted her thighs with his knee and moved his kisses further down to her sex.

With his face level with her core, he could see she was still wet from there previously lovemaking, then his manhood became fully erect at the sight of his semen escaping from her wet heat.

Jean parted her thighs even more in an invitation to him, laying on his front he teased her, kissing and licking her thighs, enjoying her moans as she shifted under his attentions before he placed his mouth on her hot center sucking her clit hard.

She released a pleasured moan as he alternated between sucking her clit and stroking his tongue along her inner lips. Her hips bucked against his face and her hands found their way to his hair holding him to her.

Lionel increased his efforts sliding two fingers into her opening, pumping them in and out as he sucked her harder until she came with a scream, erupting in his mouth and over his fingers.

He continued to lick her wet center, his tongue lapping at her opening before he moved up her body until he was level with her face.

“That was wonderful but I need you now,” she murmured pulling him down and kissing him passionately.

Her tongue dipped inside his mouth, tasting herself on his lips she groaned with need and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Please Lionel…” she gasped.

Lionel aligned himself with her opening and eased inside her, her internal muscles still contracted from her previous climax making her feel even tighter as he pushed inside. He nuzzled his face against her neck muffling the moan he released as he buried himself inside her.

Jean held the back of his neck tightly as he moved against her, he knew just the right angle to make her feel the most pleasure and hit it repeatedly as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

Meanwhile downstairs, Rocky, Madge, Judy Sandy, and Alistair had come back inside after watching the filming outside.

“Where are Mum and Lionel?” Asked Judy when she didn't see them in the sitting room where they had left them.

“Perhaps they found somewhere to be out of shot,” said Sandy.

Suddenly a bang rang out from upstairs closely followed by another.

“Did you hear that?” Judy said looking up at the ceiling where she thought the noise had come from.

“It’s probably one of the film crew poking around where they shouldn’t be,” Rocky grumbled, he like most of the crew but some of them would wander around in rooms they had no business to be.

“Come on let’s go and put a flea in their ear,” said Madge leading the way up the stairs followed by Rocky, Judy, Sandy and Alistair.

As they climbed the stairs the knocking got louder and they found it was coming from one of the bedrooms. As they got closer they heard groaning from behind one of the doors and then they heard a cry and then another.

The group instantly recognized Jean’s voice and Lionel’s responding gasp and halted their movement.

Realizing immediately what the noises were Alistair smirked, “Hey, hey, the dream team…woof!”

Judy couldn’t help but laugh and Sandy chuckled, “Well I was right, they did find somewhere to be out of shot.”

Rocky grinned, “Love in the afternoon ay, well I say rock on!”

In response they heard what the assumed was the headboard of the bed bang against the wall at an increased pace, Madge decided now would be the time to leave and shooed the group away from the door.

“Yes, well, let's go downstairs and have some tea,” she said leading them all back down the stairs.

Back inside the bedroom Lionel moved faster and harder against Jean wanting to make her come again, he was so close and he could feel she was too. He pounded into her worrying he wouldn’t last, the feel of her hot and wet around him just too much but then he heard her cry out and she contracted around him. He followed soon after holding himself deep inside her as he spurted repeatedly into her.

When he regained his senses he rolled over, bringing her with him to rest on his chest, sighing he kissed her forehead as they both dozed off.


End file.
